


The Lost Treasure

by Banshee_Stiles



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Mystery, lost at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_Stiles/pseuds/Banshee_Stiles
Summary: A lost treasure, a dead man, and a new soul.





	The Lost Treasure

Dear Finder, August 1847  
By the time find this I will be long gone. Ive been lost quite some time now. Days on end….drifting. I'm truly alone in the world. No friends nor family. I have no one. I have nothing. I set sail in search of a lost treasure. I overheard two gentleman speaking of the old kings fortune. He was a wealthy man. Gold worth far beyond our comprehension. I have searched far and wide, every land mass I have happened upon. So far nothing. I fear I am reaching the end of my life in this world. My luck has come to an end but you , my dear finder, may have some left in you. According to rumor, the treasure is about 4 days due east of london. They say it is the direct center of the lost isle. May you have luck, dear reader. May god be with you.  
Sincerely,  
Samuel


End file.
